Casting Call
Hunger Calls At a burger shop in the middle of Stanmore City, Ezra Beelzegan stood in a short line as he waited to reach the counter so that he could make his order. Ezra looked to his left and right, this was the first time he'd ever been in such an establishment, all of it was like a new discovery. In the past, all of his food was either made for him already and while he lived with Donnell for that short amount of time, he ate within the council's cafeteria. Even though it was new to him, it felt organic and for some reason, he blended in well. Though he was around a bunch of people he did not know, for some reason, he felt safe. But safe from what? Well, whatever it may have been, Ezra didn't care for it. His current problem was deciphering what all of this on the menu was and what he'd choose to get. Time was ticking as he stepped forward after a man had made his order and there only stood one between himself and the worker of the shack. As he continued to read the menu, a tapping on his shoulder occurred. Turning around, he found a girl who was about the same age as he was wearing a white collared sweater and long yellow hair standing behind him waving with a smile. "Hey!" She said gently. "Uh, hey." Ezra responded, trying his best to not be rude. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but do you mind if I ask who you are?" Yes, while he didn't want to be rude, he still felt as though it was best to protect himself and confirm the identity of the woman who stood behind him. She waved her hand in the opposite motion, "No, no it's not rude! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself in the proper manner. I saw you yesterday!" Lifting her hand up, she showed him the backside of her hand, there sat the guild mark of Phoenix Rising. "I'm a member of the guild, too." She pointed in front of him, signaling that the man in front of him had been finished with his order and that he was next. "I'm sorry, give me a moment." He said to the yellow-haired girl, turning back around to step forward and draw his attention back up to the menu. "Oh, hm. I still don't know what I want. Um, are burgers the only thing you guys have?" The cashier, an older man, shook his head. "I'm sorry, yeah that's all we have. I mean, of course, we have soft sides like; fries, chips, and drinks. But we don't sell anything aside from our burgers." A small hand slid around the counter, the yellow-haired girl had stepped to Ezra's side. "Hey, Mac." She greeted the cashier. "Oh wow, well if it ain't the little lady of Phoenix Rising. I'll give you a special after I finish with this customer." Mac and the girl were well acquainted, if not for being a member of Phoenix Rising, she had come to this spot multiple times in a week ever since she was a little girl and that allowed the two to build a customer-worker type of relationship. Nodding, "He's new around him, he just joined the guild. Give him my favorite, there's no way he won't like it." Slapping her hand on the counter, she removed it to reveal jewels in payment for both of their food. Ezra picked his hand up in a manner as if he wanted her to stop. "I appreciate it, but I can't make you pay for my food." He said, sliding her money back in front of herself. He then reached into his pocket and placed two of the thousand jewel bills on the counter, surely enough to pay for both of their food. Mac smiled and laughed, "Hahaha, now that's a man, little lady. I'll have it ready real soon!" The duo escorted themselves to a table, where they engaged in a casual conversation. Nothing personal, just light stuff about the city and what they both thought of the shop. The girl explained her origins with the shop, sharing that her family was close friends with Mac, who was the shop owner. Time went on and finally, their food was brought to their table in red baskets and drinks on the side. As the waitress placed their trays on the table, she gave them a greeting and excused the both of them. Because this was foreign to Ezra, he extended his hand and lifted his bun. As he did, he wanted to figure out the contents of it. There was a melted piece of cheese resting on top of three slices of bacon and a thick piece of meat. Releasing the bun, he lifted one of the fries. "I'm guessing this is the fry he talked about?" The girl nodded, "Mhm, try it." She gestured. Placing the fry in his mouth, Ezra began to chew on it and as his teeth broke through it, it crunched in his mouth and melted on his tongue. Head nodding, Ezra couldn't help but be satisfied with the taste of the fries. "It's salty, but it's good." He responded, lifting up a few more and eating them." Before he could say anything more, Ezra lifted his burger and closed his eyes as he bit into it and began to chew through it. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, eating a few of her own fries. "I never even told you my name! I'm Skye Soulbourne." She introduced with yet another warm smile. As he chewed, doses of ketchup slip into the crack of his mouth. He couldn't do anything but nod as he tried to respond to her introduction. Swallowing a chunk of his food, he made sure his mouth was clear first and spoke, "Ezra Beelzegan, thank you for helping me decide on food." Reaching for a napkin, Skye extended her hand across the table and wiped the ketchup from Ezra's mouth. A bold move for two people who just met and even bolder to do in front of so many people within the dining area. To them, it had meaning. But to Skye, she was simply being kind in helping Ezra. "Well, well." A voice said, "I didn't think you two were so acquainted." They said again. Skye and Ezra both looked to their side and once they did, they met with a dark-skinned white-haired girl. Skye quickly dropped back to his seat, "Oh no, no, no!" She waved, fair skin cheeks turning red as she blushed. "It's not even like that, Lamaria and you know that!" "Yeah right. Whaaaaaaatever you say, Skye. I'll just play along like I've never seen this." Quickly reaching into her pocket, Lamaria pulled out a small lacrima and snapped a photo of Ezra and Skye. "I can see the title of it now. 'Skye Makes Her Move on the New Guy First?!'" Lamaria laughed. "Oh my god, I can't believe you Lamaria." Skye pouted, turning her attention to the purple-haired girl standing next to her. "Wait, who is this?" Lamaria pulled the hiding girl from behind her leg, "It's okay, she's a friend." Lamaria first said to the girl, "She's Kariss. Loong story, but to make it super short and not to impede on your date, she's a member of Phoenix Rising now." Skye was quiet for moment. Then, her eyes changed into heart shapes as she continued to look at Kariss, "She's sooooooo cute!" Skye cheered, extending her hand out for a handshake to which Kariss shook it back. "Ezra, she's cute right, she's super cute. Though, if I didn't know any better, Lamaria. I'd honestly say she's your daughter. You both have the same eyes." Blushing, Lamaria turned her nose up. "You know I'm too young to have children right now! Why you even say something so rude, Skye. You know just what to say to make me angry." Head shaking, Ezra agreed with both of them equally. First was Skye, "Yeah, she's actually really adorable." Then, was Lamaria. "But I do agree, uh, Lamaria? She's waaay to young for a child... of this age at least." Twirling her foot, Kariss blushed at Ezra's compliment. It had been a while since she heard so many nice compliments after spending the last six-months being a kidnap victim, this was quite refreshing in its own way. "Thank you!" She thanked and though it were words the trio had heard before, the way she said it gave them a different type of warmth. "Oh, yeah, Lamaria what are you even doing here?" Skye asked. Eyes rolling, "I came to pick up an order for me, Kariss and a rude person." She emphasized the last part, "Even though you guys are hitting off early, I wish he was at least a little nice like Ezra. Can you believe he had the nerve to be pissy about me buying Kariss clothes? The nerve of that idiot!" Skye agreed, "Oh, Rhys. I feel you on that one." "Well, Kariss got him something because he's been complaining about a headache and for some reason, we decided to get him some food." Pouting, Lamaria folded her arms across her chest, "He'd be better grateful for Kariss or I'd let him starve. Wait, that actually reminds me." Lamaria remembered, "I'll be going on a mission soon. I'm glad I found you before, do you think you can loan me Flydon?" Reaching into her pocket, Skye pulled out a small ball and handed it over to Lamaria. "Uh, take care of him. You need to learn how to control your magic on your own one day." "That's easy for you to say. Takeover isn't that easy to use. I wish I had Lightning Magic or Familiar Spirit Magic like you, Perchan" Lamaria responded. "Well, just hurry up. We'll be leaving soon and we can all ride back to the guild together." Persona Calls As the group of young mages entered the building, they were met with the livelihood of their guild. Members of the guild were drinking and partying as though it were normal, while others gathered at the mission board awaiting to take quests that could possibly earn them some kind of income. Marth sat in his usual spot, holding a large blueprint within his grasp. From the looks of it, it seemed to be the prints for a potential new guildhall design. "Ahhh, the guild is starting to grow rather cramped even though some people tend to spend minimal time here. Its time to let the birds flock from the nest... or build a bigger one." He mumbled to himself, clearly still unclear of what he should do. When the guild doors flung open, he lowered the blueprint so that only his forehead and eyes were revealed. "Oh? It seems they've managed to get open with the Ezra fellow, that's good." His eyes followed their every step as they made their way towards the table that Rhys sat at alone. "Now, this could be extremely interesting." Taking a seat, both Skye and Ezra sat on opposite sides of each other; Skye across from Rhys and Ezra right next to him. Though neither said anything out loud, they could sense the negative vibes Rhys had been giving off to everyone besides Kariss. What made it all the worse, was just like them, he hadn't said anything just yet either. Lamaria stood behind Kariss as she rushed to Rhys holding a white paper bag and a green cloth wrapped in clear plastic. With a smile, Kariss placed the food onto the table and handed the cloth to Rhys. "We got your food and something for your head! You said you had a headache so we got you a pain-killing cooling headband thingie." Kariss exclaimed, smiling wide as she had genuine intentions and simply waited for Rhys's response. "Thanks," Rhys smiled back to her, taking the plastic from her and unwrapped it. Holding it out, it was just as Kariss had said, it was a headband meant to be wrapped around his forehead. Though it didn't look like it, he could feel the cooling technology within the headgear and it did nothing but bring an even wider smile to his face. Flipping his head back, his hair popped up and he held the band up to his forehead. Normally, it would be no trouble for him, but the tenseness in his muscles made it difficult for him to move around appropriately. Noticing this, Lamaria stepped forward behind him and began to lend a hand. Grabbing the two ends out of his hands, she noticed something but decided to keep to herself about it. Tieing it behind his head, she released it and walked back behind Kariss, "There! It looks good on you, good pick, Kariss." She complimented them both, rubbing Kariss's arms in the process. "I didn't need your help." Rhys responded to Lamaria, turning back around and pushing the bag of food to the side as he rested his chin on the back side of his hands. "You don't have to always be so rude!" Lamaria shouted, storming off in the opposite direction. Kariss then ran up to hug Rhys, before turning around to run after Lamaria who had now stood next to Marth. "I don't know how you expect me to do it, Master Marth. His ego is bigger than Phoenix Rising's member list." Placing the blueprint on the bar next to himself, Marth let out a soft laugh. "You should keep watching," Marth said, bending over to greet Kariss. "This is going to be the best part." Turning around, focus wise, and subtracting himself from his conversation with Skye, Ezra turned one side of his nose up at Rhys. "I've only known you for a few minutes and I've already learned you got a shit attitude." Ezra began, still looking Skye in her eyes. "She just tried to help you. Drop the ego and be grateful instead." Rhys lifted his brow, before pushing himself up from the table and standing over Ezra. He then slammed his hand onto the table, a breeze of wind blew through the guildhall as he made contact and the entire guild shifted their eyes onto the duo. "How about you mind your business, mongrel?" Rhys asked as his headband settled following the passing wind. "Or do you want to step to a god and face judgment?" Lifting up, Ezra was indeed ready to accept Rhys's offer in its entirety. Skye shook her head left and right, a non-verbal way of telling him not to do it. Instead, he simply ignored her and faced Rhys like the man he wanted him to be. They stood eye to eye, red murderous gaze locked onto the gleaming gaze of golden eyes. This was the first time the duo faced off, but the amount of emotion bottled up in this initial stare-off was like a face-off of decade long rivals. Well aware of what was going to happen next, Marth couldn't do anything but continue to smile, "This is the start of something new, Lamaria." "Then that's how we'll settle it then," Rhys began, turning away to walk from Ezra. But this wasn't to back down from him, it was simply to create space between the two because though neither of them asked for it, they knew what was needed to happen next. Black-tinted wind began to blow from his body as if it stood as a source like a fan. "Let's see how strong you really are." Ezra remained unphased by Rhys's words and remained in his position. "I see, then this must be what he meant when he said "God Slayer Magic"." Batting his eye, Ezra waited. "Wind, huh?" Lamaria had just remembered her discovery from when she had touched Rhys from earlier. "Wait, Master Marth, are we sure we should let them do this? When I touched Rhys earlier, I felt him trembling. Has he even fully recovered yet?" "Of course not." Marth responded. By this time, Skye had gotten up and rushed over to Marth, Lamaria, and Kariss. "Master Marth, I don't think you should be letting this happen." "Yeeah, Master." Kariss agreed, tapping him on his shoulder. "You said it yourself, Rhys isn't even fully healed yet." Though it was only a short time since the two met, Kariss had a different type of care for Rhys, he was like a big brother who even though he had no idea who she was, was willing to lay his own life on the line for her safety. "Enough, I'll strike you down in one spell!" Rhys shouted, commanding the billowing wind to gather in the palm of his hand. "Wind God's". In the same moment he had prepared his spell, Ezra threw himself forward disappearing from view only to reappear behind Rhys with a pole which he slid down his jacket sleeve and struck Rhys in the back of the neck with, dropping him square into the floor in just a single strike. As Rhys fell in front of him, Ezra simply withdrew the pole back into his sleeve and huffed. "Hmph," he lifted his foot up and placed it onto Rhys's back. "You're strong, I know that. But, you should take the time and humble yourself. You'll never be able to beat me and its well beyond skill." The entire guildhall gasped at what just unfolded in front of their eyes, but Marth remained calm and simply kept his smile on his face. Kariss too was surprised to see Rhys go down in a single blow, along with Lamaria and Skye as well. For a moment they all couldn't do anything but stand there in awe just like the rest of the guild. "There's no way," Lamaria began, "I know he was hurt. But how could he take him down in one hit?" Skye was also confused by the fact that Lamaria pointed out, but more than that, she had another concern. "Just how did he move that fast. He got behind him," Skye paused, replaying the events in her mind, "Before he could even form his spell." Unlike everyone who just stood there, Kariss ran to Rhys's side and lifting Ezra's leg off of his back. "That's enough." She ordered. Snapping back, Ezra had a flash. "I'm sorry, Kariss." Watching the proceedings from one do the near by tables with a look of bemused bewilderment Scarlet Rose had to wonder about the situation in general. "So he’s a Wind God Slayer". Scarlet mumbled to herself after seeing the beginnings of Rhys attack sequence. "This guild sure is interesting". Turning away from the downed Rhys she looked at both Ezra and Kariss with fascination. "Very very interesting". He muttered before returning her attention to the large book in front of her. "It's not amazing, Mr. Marth, of all the fights I've ever had with them or witnessed this is the first time one of them has won so easily." Said talks to Marth as he approaches him. In one of the corners of the hall, a raucous laughter could be heard echoing. Adam couldn't resist the site of such an arrogant kid being humbled, and he didn't particularly care who heard. As his voice returned to him, he stood up, saying to himself, "I should probably introduce myself to another spear user." Before starting walk across the hall. Finally, Marth's smile disappeared as he found it best to address what had happened between Ezra and Rhys to the two girls, and Said standing next to him. "As I mentioned, it was necessary that it happened. I told you if he uses a specific something in a specific way, then it will be beneficial to the guild, correct? That can not happen if he doesn't run into an error, he's defeated every foe he's come across since being in the land of Ishgar. Stuff like that constantly fed his preexisting ego. There's something no one has yet to deduce, but as time goes on, you'll all figure it out. He needed to be knocked down to understand the way the world works, or as Ezra said 'to be humbled'." Leaning back against the counter, he then addressed Said. "Well, it mostly has to do with Rhys's current state. How he is now, there's no way he would beat him... or hell, any of you right now. Ezra took advantage of his arrogance and his state to take him down. Though I can agree, that is the quickest I've ever seen a duel end. This will most certainly not be the last." Marth said, pushing off of the counter and walking over to the fallen Rhys. Jumping over the counter, Said set out to walk with firm steps towards Ezra. "Ezra! Although I agree that Rhys often acts like an idiot and deserves a lesson, I don't think it's fair to take advantage of someone's wounds and tiredness to humiliate." Said talks to the gun wizard, with one expression it would be look, and then complete, "if you think you can have a fair fight with an opponent in full force, face me!" Skill Calls Ezra looked to Said, another member of Phoenix Rising. They never got properly introduced, but he remembered seeing him yesterday, so he was aware he was a member of the guild. Squatting, Ezra looked to Kariss and rubbed her arm. "I want to apologize, Kariss. It wasn't my intention to add further damage to him, that's why I struck him in a non-lethal spot. But, his attitude needs taming, or it'll be his greatest downfall." Marth finally approached Rhys and once he did, he went to addressing Rhys and Ezra. "I am strong, because I know my weaknesses. I am beautiful, because I am aware of my flaws. I am fearless, because I recognize the real from illusions. I am wise because of my mistakes.. I can laugh, because I know sadness." Marth knelt down to the defeated Rhys, "I want you to take what I said and reflect on it. You two, are complete opposites of each other." The guild master then turned to Ezra and Said, "That would quite interesting, Said. Though, please do it outside." As such, Ezra turned to the doors of the guildhall and walked outside. "I don't wanna fight, but if you insist on it. I guess it'd be nice to get a grasp of the guild's strength." "'if Mr. Marth doesn't mind us dueling, let's go outside and settle this at once." Says the sand wizard heading for the exit right behind Ezra. Just as Said followed Ezra, the guild members interested in the outcome of the fight followed in suit. Rhys on the other hand, got aided support from both Kariss and Lamaria, as the two women struggled to lift him back up to his feet. For a moment, there was a bit of calmness in Rhys, he didn't result to a sudden rage and instead of pushing them off of him, he simply allowed them to help. It's possible this was part of the humbling that Marth mentioned. Rhys being knocked down and coming to a realization of something that everyone else would soon figure out in the future. "Tch, I ain't losing to that guys again. But, just who is he and what's his magic? He dare defile a god!" Rhys thought to himself. "Thank you, but can you take me outside with everyone? I want to see the fight. I need to figure out what his trick is." Rhys asked. Kariss nodded her head, "Yeah, of course I'll help you." Lamaria also nodded, and smiled back at him. "No problem," She responded back, "If you were a bit nicer.. it wouldn't come as a surprise when you said thank you in a more... humane manner." After being guided to the training field, Ezra took up one side of it. Unlike last time where he summoned the pole from his sleeve as a surprise, he was aware that jig was up and instead decided to start off with the polearm in his hand already. Swinging the pole over the backside of his hand, Ezra lowered his body to take up a traditional lancer-like stance. "It's reckless to try anything too crazy. Can't even really use magic like that at this point, too many people, I don't know what could happen. So I'll do what I can with my weapons." Positioning himself on his side of the field, Said raised his arms, "Sand Make: Twin Blades", after saying this the sand began to appear and come together in front of the wizard, taking the form of two machetes. "Prepare yourself, Ezra!" exclaims Said, grabbing his swords, advancing at high speed towards his opponent. "Weapons user?" Ezra thought to himself, eyes following Said's every move as though he were some sort of analyst. "He's running right at me. Then," With a simple sidestep pivot, Ezra moved to the outside of Said and flipped his pole. "I'm unaware if you did that on purpose, but I can follow you." He finally said out loud, swinging his pole at Said's ankles in hopes of swooping his adversary off of his feet. Realizing the intention behind Ezra's movement, Said made a leap escaping from the pole, moving in the air to make a diagonal cut with both swords. Just as he thought, Said effortlessly dodged Ezra's strike. This had been accounted for and as such, Ezra prepared his next chain of attacks. He could have easily utilized the method from earlier to dodge Said's strikes, but he found a different method would be much more efficient. Still lowered, Ezra swung his pole in front of himself and thanks to its length he was able to parry both of Said's swords. With that deflective action, Erza spun his pole over his head and turned its end to Said's open abdomen, thrusting the pole into his stomach to push the mage away and do extensive damage to his windpipe in attempts to shorten his breath. Noticing that the stick was coming towards him and would inevitably hit him, Said decides to make a surprise attack by quickly throwing his two swords in the direction of Ezra who was crouching, but being hit in the chest by the stick and repelled. Luckily for Ezra, he had been using a lengthy poll which meant the other advantage he had over Said, was distance. As such, rather than dodge Said's swords, he simply extended to poll out further, driving into Said's windpipe more forcing more and more wind to be spat out. His two blades would clash against Ezra's polls leaving behind a resonating metallic sound before missing completely. Before Said would be "repelled" to the ground, however, Ezra lifted himself up so that he could slam Said into the ground whilst keeping his weapon lodged into his stomach. With enough strength, he ensured that in Said's weakened state, he would not be able to stand back up. At least not for a few minutes. Right now, his biggest threat would be figuring out how he would get enough oxygen into his body. "I like your optimism, but as you can see, I've beaten you." Following Ezra's statement, Marth appeared. "I'd say that's enough for today, Ezra." He said, clapping his hands together as he approached the two. Placing his hand on Ezra's back, the guild master gave his member a smile. "I admire your skill. Hone it and you will become a Mage worthy of the S-Class." Head nodding, Ezra removed his polearm and mentally ordered it to disperse into small particles. Extending his arm out, Ezra offered his assistance in aiding Said from the ground. "I'd love to take you on anytime. I'd be the best way for us to get stronger." Still panting as a result of the coup, Said notices Ezra's attitude, and decides to accept the help mage. "Well, I'm sure we'll duel again, but next time I won't let my guard down so easily." Said already stands in front of Ezra and then completes with a determined look, "so get ready, because by then I'll be much stronger!" Mission Calls Standing in front of Marth, stood both Rhys and Ezra. One had a smug look, while the other simply waited for his leader to speak. Marth evaluated both of them thoroughly and for them both to have been in the guild for less than a week, they'd been causing quite the ruckus. One proved himself on multiple occasions, while the other had a few stories behind him to back him up. "Hm," Marth hummed, analyzing the two as if they were his homework for the next assignment. "You two seem to possess expandable potential, yet you have personality clashes. You both are polar opposites and it doesn't take a scholar to see that. Regardless, you two are guildmates at the end of the day now and I want you two to never forget that." His eyes fell upon each of them individually, "Do you hear me?" Rhys scoffed, hunching his shoulder's at Marth's statement. "Guildmates? I told you, Marth. I ain't staying here for too much longer. You said it'd offer something, but I ain't seen anything. Everyone's giving the ugly eye, I don't think I belong here." Marth laughed and leaned back. "You get what you give, Rhys. Maybe, a gander in the mirror every once in a while would help you notice a few things. But that's neither here nor there. Neither of you have anywhere to go, I am well aware of that. Phoenix Rising has become your home and its members, have become your family. Please take that to the head." Nodding his head, Rhys brushed over what Marth said. Ezra noticed this but decided it'd be best if he remained quiet. "My bad if it seemed like I wanted trouble, but the way he treated someone who wanted to help was uncalled for. It needed to be addressed." Said Ezra in an apologetic manner. "That's fine," Marth said to the both of them. Pointing to the duo standing behind them, Kariss and Skye. "I have a mission for all of you." He said to the combined group, "Something simple, but its enough to get each of you started in your one ways." Everyone's brows lifted at Marth's claimed. For a moment, they all thought he'd been bluffing, but he was not. Turning around, he lifted a paper from his desk. Holding up for the group to read, it was titled "Help Our Town!" in bold print. "As you can see, the job has something pertaining to saving a town. Supposedly dark mages have been using it as a pit stop between missions and it's causing quite a ruckus. The townfolk are terrified, but apparently these aren't your run of the mill mages. I feel you all should be more than capable." Skye stepped up to grab the paper from her guild master, with respect of course. " 2,000,000, for this kind of job, Master Marth? Hm," she thought, looking at the paper further. "I suppose it makes sense. Wait, why not send Lamaria instead? Am I supposed to be some sort of replacement." "No. Didn't she meet with you for a spirit? She's already accepted another mission. Something about getting some money so she could pay for a new recording lacrima." Marth laughed once again, "She does have a dream after all. I can't get in the middle of that. But, I need a group and I believe you are all more than capable." "Alright, alright. We get it.." Rhys began, turning his back to the group. "I won't fail, blah blah blah." Right behind him, tailing as though she were a puppy, Kariss attached herself to his leg following him. Ezra, ignoring Rhys, actually agreed with the God Slayer. "He might be selfish, but he's right." Turning to Skye, "Looks like we'll be working together already. It might be interesting, but I'm already knowing that we'll have to keep him in check." Then, the ebony mage turned back to Marth once again. "I already know what you're doing, but it won't work, Master Marth. I'm accepting this because I just want to prove that to you." Just like Rhys, he also excused himself from Marth and Skye's presence. Watching as he walked around, Skye sighed. "Really, Master Marth?" She asked, sighing again. "Ezra, cool, at least he doesn't suck as a person. But Rhys too? He's absolutely rude for no reason." "That's why I need you to go. Perchan, things will go south. I want you to go in with that being implanted. However, their combined skill with yours should be more than enough. But that'll only happen if you can persuade them to work together. Kariss being there will be Rhys's chill pill. The combined power of the Dragon Slayer and God Slayer should be beneficial. Your combine work, however, will be what brings a victory." Category:Role-Plays Category:Phoenix Rising Role-Plays